


Shampoo Snafoo

by cardinalwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jo Harvelle - Freeform, M/M, Shampoo - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in where Dean and Cas are at a friend’s party and Dean goes to take a shower but realizes too late that there’s no shampoo. He calls Jo on the phone thinking she’s gonna bring it to him when lo and behold–</p>
<p>Warning: mild swearing, implied nudity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo Snafoo

It was the day after the annual Harvelle house party at Kansas University and Dean had promises Jo he’s stay the night if he drank whatever had been in that solo cup. Now he was stuck slightly buzzed and with a huge kink in his shoulder form the busted up couch in the sorority’s living room.

“Jo,” he calls to the still sleeping form of Jo Harvelle not two feet away form him. Though dean may not remember much about last night, he sure as hell remembers a certain blonde partying with him like there’s no tomorrow. When Ho begins to show signs of life Den flashes her a smile and motions over to the bathroom, wiggling his eyebrows like a clown with a secret.

“No, idiot. Just take a shower,” Jo groggily says a she swats at Dean before turning over to the other side of the couch and resuming her hungover slumber. Dean lets out a small laugh before slowly getting his feet on solid ground and moving towards the vacant bathroom. Knowing he’d probably stay the night anyway Dean had brought a spare plaid shirt Sam had left when he came last family weekend as well as a phone charger. His pants didn’t seem to have any noticeable stains and Dean was out of quarters for the machine anyway. Anyone that was still here was probably too hungover to care or even notice. Dean only vaguely registers another form on the lazy chair in the dining room before he closes the bathroom door.

Fighting the headache that was slowly growing, Dean searched for his phone in his pocket before turning the shower on. He somewhat impatiently waited for the water to get to a temperature that was anywhere near human accessible. The damn thing only had two settings: Antartica or the Sun, and Dean sure as hell didn’t feel like being a penguin right now. 

Dean vaguely remembers undressing before his head was submerged under the shower and his eyes were closing, attempting to quell the migraine that was tuning up for an orchestra just for him. After what felt like an hour of righting himself and letting the sweat wash away from yesterday, Dean slowly lets the color return to his world as he slowly searches for the shampoo on the rack of hair products in the shower.

Seriously, five conditioners? They can’t just share? Dean thinks as he scans the products. He continues this process 3 more times when the truth settles in.

Damn… 

No shampoo.

Dean lets out a huff before he spots the word “shampoo” on a little red bottle at the bottom of the shower. He picks it up to read the full label.

“WOMEN’S SHAMPOO WITH STRAWBERRY INFUSER”

"Oh hell no my hair is not gonna smell like strawberry shortcake,” Dean says as he sets the bottle back down and proceeds to turn to his phone just outside the shower door. It’s a clear door so it’s not too difficult to find through the haze of changing eyesight. Dean is halfway out of the shower when he grabs his phone and dials Jo’s number. He barely can hear the sound of Jo’s phone ringing above the shower before he hear’s her none too happy voice over speaker. 

“What the hell did you call for, Dean?! The sound is too loud!”

“You don’t have shampoo here,” Dean continues, purposely ignoring Jo’s frustrations. “Can you please hand me some?” He says in the huskiest voice he can muster. Knowing full well that the shower doors were see through he was smiling at the future look on Jo’s face when she came in.

“Idiot,” Jo says before she hangs up, leaving Dean to wait.

His headache is clearing up little by little, giving Dean the ability to hear slight shouting and shuffling outside before there is a distant knock on the door.

“It’s open, Harvelle!” Dean tries to hide the goofy ass grin that was quickly overtaking his face.

The door opens full swing, but instead of a slightly pissed of Jo in walks Castiel, a guy Dean only really knows from that one art class he took last semester. Dean’s mind isn’t quick enough to realize the situation before Castiel’s face grows redder than a cherry tomato.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean all but screeches as he tries to hide behind the silhouette of the toilet that is next to the shower. “What the hell?”

“J-Jo said you n-needed shampoo,” Cas’s unnaturally high voice comes from the other side of the room where Dean can’t see. “She told me to take it to you.”

“Yeah I got that!” Dean’s said from behind the toilet, just as red as Cas and face covering his hands.”You can just set it down there thanks!”

There was no noise except for the shower for a few minutes before Dean heard the bathroom door close. Cas doesn’t drink, so Dean knows he was fully awake and will definitely remember this little altercation. Despite that Dean sported a wide grin of disbelief on his face when he finally worked up the courage to get up. By then the shower has reached Antarctica, but Dean was too hot to care. When he went to grab the shampoo Dean noticed a note on his phone next to it.

Next time let’s have dinner first. ~C

Dean’s smile grew wider before he laughed and finished his shower. Next time indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is cardinaleyes if anyone wants to request any fics or art :) First time writing so any feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
